My Only Love
by Desiree Jones
Summary: Danny really hurts Sam's feelings by listening to Paulina. But when he tries to tell Sam how he really feels about her, she won't listen to him. It's only until Sam's new 'friends' ditch her, that she realizes how wonderful Danny is.
1. Default Chapter

**My Only Love**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: _I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom._

By: _Desiree_

"Sam, Sam!" Danny Fenton, yelled running down the hall. "Sam, wait up!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it..."

Samantha Manson stopped in her tracks and turned around, glaring at her life long, 'friend'. "You're sorry? Danny, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it and now is one of those times," Sam yelled at Danny. " I just can't believe that you out of all people would be such a bad friend, I hate you Danny! I hate you!" she yelled. Sam ran out the doors of Casper High and ran home all by herself, crying.

Danny was left all alone, that is he was all alone until Tucker walked up to him. "Man, have you got it bad," Tucker said to Danny.

"Shut up!" Danny yelled. "I've lost Sam... and it's all my fault,". Tears started to built up in Danny's pale blue eyes.

"Are you crying?" Tucker asked.

"No," Danny lied, hiding his tears. "I have a lot of homework, I got to go home. Bye Tucker!" Danny said, before running off home.

**Flashback**

Danny, thinking that he was 'cool' was flirting with Paulina trying to get a date when Sam walked in.

"Oh my God, look at the ugly freak!" Paulina laughed, looking at Danny. "Danny, tell her she's a stupid, ugly little freak and tell her to buzz off and maybe I'll go out on a date with you,"

Danny looked at Paulina and then at Sam. He just didn't know what to do, so he looked at Sam. "Sam, you're a ugly little freak, buzz off and get out of my site," he said.

Sam looked at Danny. Tears started to built up in her eyes. She just couldn't believe that Danny would be such a jerk to her. She just couldn't believe that her best friend would turn his back on her. Sam gave Danny a hurt but pissed off look and ran away before anybody could notice that she was crying.

"Good job Danny," Paulina said.

Danny didn't feel good about what he had done though. It was then that he realized that hurting Sam's feelings wasn't worth a date or anything with Paulina. It was also then that he realized, more clearly than ever, that he loved Sam, not Paulina.

**End Flashback**

Danny slowly walked hom by himself, tears falling from his pale blue eyes. He just loved Sam so much but he didn't know how he was going to tell her but Danny had bigger worries, he needed to make things right with Sam. He knew that her had hurt her badly. When Danny got home he ran upstairs to his bedroom turned on his computer. He signed on to MSN, he clicked her name and started a conversaton with her.

_Danny- I feel like shit _says: **Hi Sam, listen we need to talk. I'm so sorry about today, I didn't mean a fucken word I said.**

_Gothic Girl - I'm a ugly little freak _says: **_Oh Danny, hi. You're actually talking to me? Wow... don't I have to be 'cool' to talk to you Daniel Fenton... I'm just a ugly little freak. According to you and that shallow bitch PAULINA!_**

_Danny- I feel like shit _says: **Sam, listen about that, I didn't mean it, really I didn't. I realized that I don't have any feelings for Paulina.. Sam.. please we need to talk come over**

_Gothic Girl - I'm a ugly little freak _says: **_I'm sorry. I have plans. I don't want to waste my time with a ghost geek like you. See ya loser, I'm going off with Dash!_**

_Danny- I feel like shit _says: **Sam, wait.. I'm sorry... Sam!**

** Gothic Girl - I'm a ugly little freak , May not reply because his or her status is set to away. **

"Damnit," Danny cursed, shutting off his MSN. "How the fuck am I going to get Sam to forgive me?" Danny walked across his bedroom and took out a old shoe box that was packed out Sam's things. Pictures, lipstick, notes, her hair, her gum.. anything else he had that belonged to Sam, or reminded him of Sam. He looked through the pictures and hot tears poured down his face. "Sam, why? Why am I such a jackasshole? Why did I have to be so stupid enough to hurt you? Why? Why? Why? I hate myself... I really do.." Danny packed away his "Sam" stuff and jumped up. "I'm not just going to sit around here and let you go, I'm going to find you... and we will be together..." Danny grabbed his coat, some cash and he left the house to go find his only love.

_Okay, this story is only going to have two chapters so I'll finish it up now. Um, like it? Hate it? Please review. _


	2. Chapter Two

**My Only Love**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Danny Phantom**

**By: Desiree**

Danny walked down the street and he found a jewelery store. He walked in there and he looked around for a silver locket that he knew Sam would like. When he found the perfect one he got it and then he took off to a clothing store to buy her a new, freaky, gothic, black shirt. When he had finished buying it, he put both of them in a gift bag and he took off to find Sam. He'd figured that Dash and Sam was at the Nasty Burger and he was right. He walked in and he saw Sam sat down by herself and she looked really upset. Dash was a few feet away from her, making out with Paulina and making fun of Sam.

"And you actually thought we wanted you to be our friend. We got Danny to ditch you, then we got you to ditch Tucker, your only two friends and now we're ditching you, so now, you have nobody you ugly gothic freak. Nobody will ever love you," Dash said.

Paulina laughed. "Yeah loser, you'll never be as beautiful as me," Paulina said in a snotty tone. "And that guy Danny, who I totally hate, I'll use him to hurt you... he'll never love you anyway, he loves me.."

That was it. Danny couldn't take anymore he walked over to the crowd. "Paulina, you're wrong," he said. " Sam isn't a stupid ugly little freak, she's the most beautiful and amazing girl ever , and I was wrong to say differently. I was wrong to little to you Paulina and I was oh so stupid to actually believe that you were the love of my life because a stupid, shallow withc like you could never be in my heart," Danny turned his attension to Sam and smiled.

Paulina had a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe that Danny Fenton had just put her in her spot.

"Sam," Danny begun. "I'm so sorry for repeating Paulina's words. That was all bullshit and she's a stupid bitch anyway. I don't give a fuck about her and I want you to know that I love you and not her, "

Tears started to fall from Sam eyes. She ran over to Danny and jumped into his arms. "I love you too Danny, I really do," Sam looked up into Danny's pale blue eyes and he looked into her beautiful violet ones. They both closed their eyes, their lips started getting ever closer to each other and they finally met in a passionate kiss.

"Aw gross, loser love," Dash and Paulina screamed and then left the Nasty Burger.

As Sam and Danny broke from the kiss Danny held Sam's hands. " I'm so sorry Sam, I shouldn't of been so stupid," he said.

Sam smiled. "That's okay, if it wasn't for your stupidness, our fight wouldn't of happend and if our fight never happend we wouldn't be .. together," Sam blushed.

Danny smiled. "Oh, and before I forget I have something for you," Danny said handing Sam the gift bag.

"Oh Danny, you didn't need to get me anything you know," Sam said.

"But I wanted to," Danny girnned as Sam started opening the gift. First, she pulled out the freaky, gothic, black shirt. Sam smiled.

"I totally love this shirt Danny," Sam squeeled hugging unto him tightly. Then she took out the box and opened it. The silver chain that had a heart-shaped locket. on it shocked her. She opened the locket and she found a picture of her and Danny inside. Attached to the box there was a letter. Sam opened it and read it.

_Sam,_

_I may be the most stubborn guy in the whole world and I now I have made many mistakes but I am sorry. Saying things to you may of made me cool in Paulina's eyes but I should of realized that saying things about you to get anything with Paulina is not worth it. Why? Because Paulina isn't the girl I love, it's you and only you. Sam, you are my only love, forever and ever._

_Love,_

_Danny._

A few tears fell from Sam's eyes as she looked at Danny. "You're so wonderful Danny," she said.

Danny held her hand. "C'mon, let's go out to watch a movie," he suggested.

Sam smiled as she put on her chain and locket. "Sure but I'm buying the drinks and the popcorn for us, alright honey?" she said.

Danny smiled. "Sure baby," he said giving her one last kiss on lips before leaving the Nasty Burger. And then they left, hand in hand.

"Danny, I was thinkg about that letter," Sam said on the way to the movies.

"Yeah," Danny replied.

"And I want you to know that you too are my only love, forever and ever," Sam said.

Danny stopped walking and picked up Sam his arms. "You're amazing and beautiful, and I am ever so lucky to have a girl like you," he kissed her cheek.

"You're wonderful and so sexy, and I am ever so lucky to have a guy like you," Sam said kissing Danny's cheek.

Danny smiled and he continued to walk down the street with Sam in his arms. Things were just perfect between them now. Sam and Danny were finally together, life couldn't be no better.

The End.

Okay, so this was another one where Danny isn't a ghost. Man, I gotta stop doing that! Anyway, next time, HOPEFULLY, I'll have Danny as a ghost... hehehe... anyway, please review! Loves Ya All!


End file.
